1. Technical Field
Aspects of the disclosure relate to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus and an information processing device for printing print data. More specifically, aspects herein relate to an image forming system, an image forming apparatus and an information processing device for notifying error information.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer, various errors, e.g., paper jam, paper out, or colorant shortage, that may abort an image forming operation may occur. When such an error occurs, for example, the known image forming apparatus displays a notice of error occurrence or a recovery procedure for the error on a display unit, e.g., a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), of the known image forming apparatus.
In another known image forming apparatus, which does not have a text displaying function, e.g., which does not include an LCD, details of errors are indicated by various combinations of, blinking on and off of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). In a known image forming system, for example, when an error occurs, LEDs are operated to emit light with an emission pattern corresponding to the error. A local computer used by a user is equipped with software in which the user can input the emission pattern of the LEDs of a printer. By using the software, the emission pattern of the LEDs is reproduced on the local computer by a user's input operation. Then, the local computer displays error information corresponding to the emission pattern inputted by the user.